Wintorra (A Different Path)
Wintorra, who later became the three-headed ice terror known as Skessa, was a human who faught for the Kingdom of Glacies on the side of the Human-Danger Beast Coalition during the Great War. Born into a clan that valued strength above all else, she was cast out onto the harsh frozen tundra of the north and told to survive for one week before trying to come back to the clan. On the verge of dying from hypothermia, she was rescued by Abraxas and taken to her home, where she recovered and became a member of the ice dragon clan Abraxas led, learning to live and survive on the frozen tundra alongside them. Upon growing up become a beautiful young woman with blue hair and indispensable survival skills, she had Abraxas take her back to the home off her clan in the hopes they would take her. Unfortunately, that hope transformed into a tragedy when she learned that she had already been forgotten by even her own parents that she was nothing to her family any more. Hearrtbroekn and with nowhere else to go, she returned to Abraxas, who she considered to be the only real family she had, and stayed with the ice dragons until the Great War began. Taking up arms with Abraxas to protect Glacies from the legions of soldiers led by Mephistopheles' most trust and powerful commander, Rex Tyrannos, they held off the fire dragon and hiss army for several years. Wantingg to finaally bring an end to the endless fighting, Wintorra agrees to ingest some of her friend's blood and, as a result, she gains the extrardinary iice manipulation abilities of the ice dragons. With Abraxas at her side, they take on Rex Tyrannos and his second-in-commaand Tyrvant one on one and manage to defeat the two fire dragons. With the siege of the north now over, Wintorrra and Abraxas travel to the Kingdom of Avalonnis around the same time as the unfortunate pasing of the coalition's supreme leader, Noctis. She argues that Abraxas take up the position of leader of the coalition with the other leaders until a cloaked Taiyang Xiao Long comes to them and asks to speak alone with her, Lucius, Azura and Kanon. It is then that the older Danger Beasts imparts onto them his plan for the latter three to drink the blood of certain Danger Beasts, one being himself, and gain power similar to Wintorra's so that they could travel to Mephisto's fortress and bring an end to the war once and for all. Once there she is delegated as the person who will finish off Mephistopheles with the killing blow after the others would wear him down, since she was the strongest among them and was more accustomed to her powers. When they reached Mephisto she remained in the back, watching painfully as her friends were bashed around by the Danger Beast until Lucius was severely injured and almost killed if it weren't for Azura's timely intervention. Wintorra proceeded to hold off Mephisto with her ice long enough for Lucius to get back on his feet and use his remaining strength in a last ditch attack that drove their enemy into a tough spot and left him open for Wintorra to strike. With a devastatingly accurate technique she puts the final nail into Mephisto's coffin, albeit injuring Lucius even further and ensuring that he would not be able to live long. Then, to spite them, she and the other Horsemen are bitten by snakes filled with Mephisto's venom that would, upon their deaths, transform them into Danger Beasts incapable of dying.